The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca oleracea, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPOR004’. Portulaca line ‘SAKPOR004’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in 2006 between the female Portulaca line ‘Mo04-24B-V2’, an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line having a gold flower color and bushy growth habit and the male Portulaca line ‘Ma01-3A-1B1’, an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line with a gold flower color and bushy growth habit.
In August 2006, the female parent line ‘Mo04-24B-V2’ and male parent line ‘Ma01-3A-1B1’ were crossed and F1 seeds were obtained. In May 2007, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with gold colored flowers with a bushy plant habit. The plants were evaluated and plant line ‘K2008-105’ was selected for its gold flower color, flower blooming period from spring to fall and vigorous plant growth habit. In May 2008, line ‘K2008-105’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated and evaluated. In August 2008, line ‘K2008-105’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. Line ‘K2008-105’ was propagated and cultivated again in May 2009, May 2010 and May 2011 to reconfirm the stability of the line. Line ‘K2008-105’ was subsequently named ‘SAKPOR004’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.